Bow Before Me, The King of Egypt
by Ninja Starr
Summary: Based on a dream I had not too long ago. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND HISTORICALLY, MY OCS AREN'T EXACTLY MINE FOR THE TAKING. There will be some explaining to do, so please, keep calm and love souls. ALSO: I would really like to know the flaws of my story, seeing as they're based on my dream. Rated T for language, yaoi (no lemons necessarily) and other stuff. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**QUICKAUTHORSNOTE:** The bold is to signal someone else talking, and yes, it's in italics for a reason. Hope ya like it! ^^

* * *

"Are you lost, beetle?" I extend my hand toward it, letting it crawl onto my hand. "You don't belong here; you should leave." I whisper and crush it, listening to the sound of its newly shattered shell. "No one belongs here."

I close my eyes and lean against the cold stone. Inhaling, I open my eyes and look into the same darkness I can see behind my eyelids. I tighten the many bandages wrapped around my body and stand up, searching for a gap in my enclosure that I know isn't there.

This is my routine. Trying to live, trying to get out, and killing any trespassers.

Grinning insanely, I scratch the stone long and slow, sending an eerie sound echoing out of my prison and down the halls.

_**Come, prey, let me devour you.**_

_ No, _I think, _they are my people._

**_And they taste delicious, do the not?_**

I pause my music, twitching madly. "They do," I say to my voice, slightly laughing.

**_There are three persons at my beginning; would you like to feast on them?_**

_What? Three? _I lift my head up, noticing the newcomers' souls. The tips of my mouth go down, disgrace filling me for having not noticed earlier. _No, it's only fair you have them._

**_Thank you, lord._**

Ignoring the voice, I spit and tug on the bandage surrounding my head.

Less than half an hour later I hear… _that._

"DISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTIN GDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTIN GDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTIN GDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTIN G- !" followed by these tremendous sounds like a boulder rolling off the top of a pyramid.

It seems my soul is losing its prey.

The voice ceases but I am nervous as I hear something like an earthquake beginning.

No, not an earthquake- my tomb is collapsing.

Immediately, I run to the stone sealing my room and try to force it open. "Ra, my father, help me!" The noise increases like a thousand howls in the wind and the boulder splits. I leap out just in time for my tomb to collapse.

Running awkwardly in my panic, I sprint as best I can through the labyrinth, and make it to the mouth of the building when it calls for me.

**_Why do you leave? I thought we were one!_**

Frustrated, I yell back. "You are the soul I left on the banks of the river of death, only to have it come back to my body! You are the reason I have dwelled in HELL all these years!" I turn to run, but too late- the building collapses and pins my leg to the ground, snapping it in half.

"Damnation…" With tears streaming down my cheeks, I cough and slit my eyes open to avoid the sudden light and the sand cloud swirling in the ruins.

"Well, well, it seems we've found a mummy, Spirit."

"I see that. Almost a kishin, too."

A rough hand grabs the bandages on my head and forces me to look up into the eyes of a gray-haired man with round glasses and a scar up his face smoking something foul. "Behind him, I can see a red-haired man.

"Your stench is horrid. Like death and decay." The gray man slams my head back into the sand.

"Be more careful, Stein, he may still be of use." Says the red one.

"Hm." The gray one stands up and touches his foot against the knee of my broken leg, making me cry out in agony. "He's still human enough to feel that."

"Stein, watch out." The red one comes over and kneels next to me. "Our Lord Death has offered a second chance for a variety of people. It won't exactly be reincarnation, but you'll be able to live again. Would you like to try?"

I nod, a little unsure.

"Okay then." He frees my leg and props the upper half of my body up. "What's your name?"

I smile slyly. "Tutankhamen."


	2. Ahahaha, man, I'm so glad I'm gay

"Oh, Lizzy, why won't you love me?"

"Get off me you fag!"

Lizzy makes a dash to the next room over but I tackle him -yes, Lizzy is a guy- and we end up bumping into Amelia's desk, who had been doing homework.

"King! Lysander! Go wrestle somewhere else; people are trying to do work in here!" Amelia says to us.

Funny she should say that, actually, considering we're the only people in here. "Sorry Gladys," I smile.

"Amelia."

"Whatever. Come, Lizzy, let's continue this somewhere-"

"Go away."

I sit on the ground in a defeated pose. "Am I really... this loathed?" I say, willing tears to come to my eyes.

"A-ah..." Lysander looks at me flustered. "That's not true; a lot of people like you. Even love you!"

I sniff. "Really?"

"Yes, everyone does."

My hand flies out and grabs the front of his collar and pulls his face extremely close to mine. I take the moment to lick his cheek. "Even you?" I whisper kinkily.

A blush comes to Lysander's cheeks, and he pulls away and walks out the classroom. I see Amelia rubbing her temples out of the corner of my eyes.

She sighs. "I'm going to my dorm before paparazzi gets bad. Take care to follow when I'm gone." And with that she packs up her stuff and leaves.

I glance at the windows looking into the hall, and sure enough, there are a bunch of girls and cameras.

I smile and wave, getting most of the girls to faint. Except for on; she always seems to need extra attention. Walking up to the window, I blow her a kiss and wink. Immediately, her hand covers her nose and she runs away. Sorry, but I can't help that I'm gorgeous.

Smirking inwardly, I walk to Amelia's dorm. I loosen my tie a little bit and walk in, not bothering to knock.

"Learn you manners, King." Is Amelia's first sentence to me.

Oh, I guess I should say something about my name. Apparently, 'Tutankhamen' was too difficult to say, and there was no way I was letting anybody call me 'Tut.' And by the way, I'm the only one who calls Lysander Lizzy, so get used to it.

"Are the preparations ready?" I ask.

"Yes, but I doubt that your little scheme is going to work."

"It works when Stein is distracted. Then," I smile. "We break this joint."

* * *

"So why don't we all take a bath before our memorable escape?" I suggest. Lizzy had finally come over and we'd already finished discussing plans, so now we were just lounging around. "It'll do us good before we leave."

Lysander opens his mouth most likely to object but Amelia intervenes. "You're right, King, we should re-energize ourselves. Let's do it right now, since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yay!" I clap my hands together. "To the springs!" I stand up, waving goodbye. How could I not be happy about taking a bath with Lizzy? Oh, Amelia too, I guess, but I don't exactly classify her as a girl...

Stripping and humming, I only stop by my room to grab a towel. Oh, and a rope.

"Oh, I found a cake, oh, I found a cake you guys- Oh, I found a cake, oh, I found a cake you guys- Oh, I found a cake, oh, I found a cake you guys- M-mm, m-mm, m-mm, m-mm- Oh my father." My song forgotten, I stare at Lysander, who's already in the bath. Why is it you only notice how much more beautiful a person is when they're naked? I could get drunk off of this.

Lysander sees me and immediately tries to cover up his lap with his towel. Oh, I wish he wouldn't.

I step into the hot spring. "It's not like I'm going to assault you, that's dirty." I try to sound disgusted but I think it doesn't work because Lysander just covers up more.

Trying not to look him up, I turn around and the next thing I know I'm daydreaming. _Five meters, I can see five meters of-_

"Ow!" Something hits the top of my head and I look up to see Amelia.

"Thinking inappropriate thoughts now, are we?" says Amelia.

A blush rises to my face. "H-how did you know!"

Silence.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Amelia coughs. "You were drooling, making slightly squeezing motions with your hand, and I think it would be best not to progress any further." She steps in and I, unable to speak, simply watch her.

Amelia is really pretty, even more so stripped, I have just found out. She has thick, wavy caramel hair, a slender figure, and though you can't really tell when she's wearing the school uniform, an admirable bust. She always wears these extremely reflective glasses, though, so no one really knows what her eyes look like.

I glance at Lizzy, who is looking anywhere but Amelia and me. He's really attractive too, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. I hope a man can get pregnant.

I'm not too bad-looking myself, either. I have rich, dark brown/black hair, slightly darker eyes, and a darkish/olive skin. I'm Egyptian, not black, thank you very much.

Lysander clears his throat, finally ready to speak. "So, I've been thinking, after we escape, you guys want to get some permanent disguises?"


	3. Onomatopoeia will sadly not be joining u

_The,_ I cross my hands together. _Dance,_ I throw my arms away from each other. _Is tonight._ I hold my hands up to my eyes like I'm staring through binoculars.

Amelia stares at me from across the room like WTF?

I pretend to rip my heart out dramatically and accidentally fall onto the floor. A few girls giggle. One reaches over and pulls down my pant leg, where it had lifted up some when I had fallen onto my back.

Grabbing her hand, I hold it up to my face and stare into her eyes. She blushes.

We have a sparkly moment.

The class hears the squeaking of wheels and we all turn our heads just in time to see Stein fall into the classroom with his rolling chair thing.

"You wanna cowboy hat with that bull?" I mutter, getting up.

Some kid in the front row flips me off. I raise my pencil, about to impale the guy with it, but Lizzy, who sits in front of me, grabs it out of my hand. I allow my pencil to get away, but not his hand, which I am now joyfully intertwining and untangling our fingers.

"…who is sick at the moment. So while they're gone, you are to do a basic quiz. Your teacher will be the one correcting this." Stein finishes his intro as if nothing had happened and starts passing out papers. I get my newly Lysander-touched pencil back.

Puffing out my cheeks, I look at the first question.

**1. What country are we in?**

"Wow these are basic!" I almost shout that out.

So then, the answer would be, well, we're not in Egypt, nor Greece, and I am seriously doubting Rome and China at the moment, so, um, oh, there was that one country that kind of immigrated to a new one... ha. The answer is only so obvious. It's Mexico.

* * *

"I aced it." Amelia and I are sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Lysander had to leave to go get his, because for some reason it had to stay cold. Whatever that means.

"You don't know that." says Amelia.

"Oh yeah? I got it right here!"

"Why do you still have it, you were supposed to turn it in!"

"Only lame people do that."

"Excuse me?" Amelia pushes her glasses up her nose.

I shove my paper toward her. "Then why don't you correct it."

She glares at me and looks at my paper. "OK- First of all, why did you scribble 'My name is Lex Luther' all over the page when you clearly put Tutankhamen here in the upper right corner?"

"Don't question awesome people. Continue already."

She rubs her forehead. "Why do I hang out with you. Fine. Question one..." She looks at it. "We're in America dumb-ass."

"What!? That's not a country!"

"Idiot!" Amelia hits me over the head with her encyclopedia.

"You've RUINED me, you, you.." I look at her defiantly. "You know what I'm going to say."

"It better not be, or else that piece of sushi won't be the only thing going down your throat."

I cover my neck in mock surprise. "I knew you weren't a woma-" Amelia hits me again.

"You didn't turn your quiz in?" Lysander comes over and sits next to me. "You were supposed to."

"Okay, okay, I get the fact that you guys are out for by sexy body, okay? So now let's just eat lunch." Lysander reddens slightly and Amelia glares at me, but otherwise we begin eating our meal.

I watch Amelia as she eats her sandwich. Oh yeah, there's been something I've been meaning to ask her. "Hey Amelia, what's your last name?"

"Earhart." She continues eating.

"Airheart? What kinda name is that?"

"Don't think I don't know what that little idiotic mind of yours is thinking. It's E-A-R-H-A-R-T." She says it really slow like I'm stupid. Pfft, I can't believe she called me stupid, I mean- yeah, never mind, I get her point.

I make a derp face. "Whatever dude." I turn to Lysander, who's picking at his salad. He is a vegan. Haha, that's such a funny word, vegan, haha.. Anyway. "Where are you from again?"

"Um..." Lysander looks around uncomfortable. "I'll... tell you later, we should probably get ready for the dance tonight, you know," He looks away. "When we leave."

"Yes, we should." Amelia gives me a look, as if telling me: Don't say any more. "We have the rest of the day off, for some reason, let's just relax until then. And no hot springs," She adds, watching me. "Let's spend some time in solitude."

I sigh. "Fine, Mother. I guess I'll see you guys later." Getting up, I begin walking to my dorm. I hate being alone.


	4. Marshmallows CAN be used as weapons! 12

**Lysander's POV**

***Flashback***

"Welcome to the RSA- the Revived Souls Academy. If you are a student here, you are in luck. Yes, it is true you once were dead. But now you are living. Why? The reason is because Death himself has found out that a few souls weren't reaping properly. He concluded that these specific souls- lingering souls, he called them- simply hadn't had enough of life and had even found ways to evade him. However, (somehow, you mean) Death gave pity on them. He refreshed them, and gave them new bodies. _You__r_ bodies." The headmaster smiled, her bright green hair shining in the artificial light. "Death gave pity on _your_ souls, little Revivers. But do not get your case and reincarnation confused- you were simply, I say again, revived. Given a second chance."

The headmaster continues talking, blinking her dark, and yet somehow bright, blue eyes. I focus on her bubblegum-pink lip-gloss covered lips, but turn a deaf ear to her. It was getting tiring, hearing her speak this every time a new student came. Not that that was very often.

I sigh and stretch my fingers. Honestly, the talk can't even refer to me, I never technically lived. I was a product of a once-living artist.

My head throbs suddenly, signing that a headache is coming on. Thinking about my past usually does that.

I faintly hear the headmaster pause her speech, and then say something she never has before. "A few of you, maybe, are a little different, like the people who Death works with. People different in this manner of speaking are called misters, and weapons. There is a school on the other side of the country, called the DWMA, where these people attend. I'm afraid I won't be able to go into much detail, although..." she seems to look at each one of us in less than a second. "It's unknown if any of you are misters or weapons. It might not even be possible."


	5. Marshmallows CAN be used as weapons! 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: On the previous chapter, it says 12, but I meant for it to mean one-of-two, ya know? Anyway, that was an accident, so this one is labeled 2 to be noted as the second part of the entire chapter! :3**

* * *

**Lysander's POV**

"Welcome to the first dance of the school year! I hope you all will have a grand time, now go ahead and enjoy yourselves!" The principle steps down from the podium, walking towards Dr. Stein. Dr. Stein is only a substitute teacher, although he seems to hang out around here a lot. It probably is because he found most of the students who presently go to this school. I would've thought before that even, but this school is really new, it's only been open for about five years.

"Lizzy!" I turn just in time for King to glomp me, knocking me down to the floor. "Well this is a sexy position, isn't it?" King straddles me and tries to kiss my neck.

I push his face away. "Get off of me."

He pouts and sits up. "Quit denying your love for me, you know you want it."

"Quit dwelling in your sick fantasies and wake up."

"My fantasies aren't sick, just rated Mature."

I push him off of me hurriedly, making him smack to the floor. He doesn't move.

I admit, he is quite cute. But I simply can't see him in the way he does me. It might be because A) I am about five inches taller than him, B) He is only fourteen and I sixteen, and C) I, well, I believe I am married. That last one, though, is the whole reason I am still confused about being here, and King doesn't help that AT ALL. Oh, and D) King would be obviously seme in a relationship.

"Here, Lysander." Amelia gives me a hand, helping me up, and then hands me a can of bug spray. "Spray this on him when he gets too close," she whispers.

I nod slowly. Then I look down at King, who seemed to have ditched the standard black-and-white dress code we had tonight, and had on a fancy turquoise blue shirt on instead, and I think a growing red stain around the middle of it...

"He'll be fine." Amelia kicks King in the side, making him groan. She turns to look at me, her caramel hair put up with gold hair pins, her glasses as reflective as ever with the bright, chandelier light. "This dance is really stupid."

"I agree." No one was really dancing, but there were a few couples making out, swaying to the music. I turn away, reminded of the one who I thought I had loved.

"I already knew that." I turn to Amelia slightly annoyed. She clears her throat and pushes her glasses up her nose, light flashing across the lenses professionally. "Professor Stein is occupied with someone other than the principle, shall we carry out our plan?"

King sits straight up. "Does that mean it's my cue?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes, Fly Boy's right over there." Amelia jerks her head toward a corner of the room, where a lonely and, well, homely guy was hanging out in.

Fly Boy had an oval head, and an enormous double chin that slightly jutted out. He was tall and lanky, with twig arms and legs, and a bowl hair cut covering exactly half of his face. He had agreed to help us, for the answers on the end of the year test, which Amelia always excels at.

"Right! Principle Bo- uh, I mean Stoner!" King runs over to the principle, knocking down a lesbian couple. "I have something to tell you!"

"Do you now? Shoot!" Principle Stoner turns to King with a smile- fake or not I don't know- and makes a hand motion, telling him to proceed.

"Yeah!" King pulled Fly Boy over by the collar of his shirt. "He teamed up with Stein, then re-performed his old homicide trick of felony!" I rub my forehead, this was not going to plan. I doubt King had even been entirely listening when we were discussing them. King continued. "Arrest him and Stein, they are murderous creeps!"

"K-King..." I begin, but don't get to finish because at the moment Stein comes over and handcuffs Fly Boy.

Principle Stoner's reaction was a very confused look.

"K-King.." I begin, but don't get to finish, because Dr. Stein materializes from nowhere and handcuffs Fly Boy. I did not see that coming.

"Well, well, Tutankhamen, that's quite a story you told, although I'm afraid that's not true. I guess I'll just take this student away and come back for you guys. Darla, make sure they don't get away." Stein walks off with Fly Boy, who looks mournful. Darla, the principle, however, makes a grab for King.

Henceforth comes the confusion.

King makes some sort of wild animal sound like "GraaararrrrrrrrRRAAAAAAAAAARRR!" And shoots away from Principle Stoner, sprinting through the gym and out to the large double doors of the school, jumping people like hurtles. Amelia and I have to run to catch up, and things got a little chase-like. People were muttering complaints at us, and I kept looking back to see Principle Stoner just a few feet behind, and even a little black shadowy dog stalking us.

"Quickly! Or my father has yet to punish me!" King beckons us to hurry up and come outside of the school, already almost a block away. Amelia and I run over to him, out of breath.

"King... What do you think you were doing-" begins Amelia.

"OHMYFLYINGMINTBUNNYIT'SAMARSHMALLOW!" King points up at the sky, and we see a flying pink thing on fire shooting through the air toward us from the school.

"That's not a marshmallow, it's a freaking CANNON!" Amelia, pissed off now, picks me up. It was a weird sensation, like going down on a roller coaster and then all of a sudden coming to a gentle stop. I felt my atoms disperse, and then reform again into something smaller, but harder. A crossbow. Amelia aims me at the cannon, releases an arrow- but this arrows head was a soft glowing red.

The cannon burst apart, sending pieces of colored metal flying and burning parts of the ground that they landed on, the air hot with its heat.

Amelia loosens her grip on me, and I feel my particles break apart and reform again. I remember what Principle Stoner had told us about, about the misters and weapons some of us might be. Well, if I was a weapon, and Amelia my mister, what was King, then?

"L... Lysander!" I turn and see King staring at me in surprise. King opens his mouth a tries to say something, and it seemed suspiciously like-

King launches at me, locking his mouth on mine.

And I'm too tired to do anything about it.


	6. Do I like King? Or more or less?

**Lysander POV**

After all that stuff happened, we had taken a bus, train, whatever means of transportation we came across, except the air. We walked a lot, too, and only stopped when Amelia threatened to collapse. Do not ask me why King didn't first, but luckily we were only a state away from Nevada, and there, Death City.

After about three days, we rented a room at a motel. Just one... with one bed, one bathroom, one mini-fridge looking thing, and one small TV (although, we didn't care for it. Amelia only knew what it was because she reads so much, King thought it was some funky mirror, and it just creeped me out that a block of gray plastic was sitting there on the desk taking up space). Amelia immediately crashed on the floor. King... I think he went to hang out on the bathroom floor. But I ended up with the bed, and I wasn't going to turn it down.

I sigh and look at the alarm clock. It was two in the morning. Rubbing my eyes, I move deeper down into the sheets of the bed.

"Lizzy!" King rushes to my bed and jumps on, practically landing on top of me. "Look at this!" He shoved a- an advertisement paper? Yeah, one for a restaurant called Sushi Maru.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Sushiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" I push him off my bed. "Is that all you wanted to do?"

"Not quite," he said, and got back on. "I just wanted to say congratulations on getting into the DWMA, I hope you like it." Somehow while we were on a bus or something, Amelia had miraculously found the time to send a letter to the Death Weapon Mister Academy, requesting that we be enrolled into the school. Well, just Amelia and me. The letter of approval arrived just about a day ago, and we hadn't told King about it, so I wonder how he knew.

I raise my eyebrow regardless, I was curious why he was saying good bye, it's not like we were going to abandon him, he'd be helpless on his own. "Aren't you coming with us? To Death City?"

King shakes his head. "I'm going back to Egypt."

I feel my mouth open slightly. "To Egypt? Why there, why not stay with us?"

"Why stay with you when I can't be with you guys all the time anyway?"

I don't notice I'm shaking until King reaches up to touch my shoulder. "Are you okay? Not cold or anything, are you?"

I shake my head. Honestly, I'm speechless. When I went into our old school, King arrived just months after me, and immediately took a liking to me. He always stayed with me. Now, I couldn't imagine him not being in my life. "But why, King-"

"I already told you. I don't think Amelia would like me being around that much unsupervised anyway." He smiled and shrugged. "And I guess I'm Tutankhamen now." He got up and stretched. "Tiṣbaḥ 'ala kẖayr, ana baħibbak." He began making his way toward the door.

I was faced with two options- 1: Let him walk away and possibly never see him again, or 2: Drag his sorry ass back in here. "King!" I get out of my sheets and run at King, shoving him into the door. King was so surprised his head went back and hit the door. Really hard. He fell on top of me, knocked out. "Oh... shit." I say. There was a hole in the door, and King possibly had a concussion.

Amelia groans and sits up. "What the hell are you guys doing-" Her eyes slightly widen at the sight. "Lysander, either you've gone desperate or King's head has a mind of its own, but I seriously think you should put him down before he wakes up and possibly rapes you right there."

I quickly set him down on the bed. "He was going to-"

"I thought so. He thinks we don't want him around." she interrupts.

"Do you want him?" The words burst out of my mouth, my emotions getting the better of me. I quickly try to quiet it down, but no luck. My breath gets ragged, and my eyesight blurry. "I just... I want him with me..."

Amelia turns and hugs me. "There's nothing wrong with that. And yes, I still want him around. He _is_ my friend, after all." She pulls back and grabs my shoulders. "But we won't be able to change his mind about going to his homeland."

"Then how do we-"

"I've thought it all out." She looks at me, a small smile playing at her. "Trust me."

I nod and wipe my face. I don't know why I was being so emotional, I guess it was just from my last experience. Having found a friend... love. And then losing it suddenly. Except this was in reality, not a stupid-

"Do you want to do anything before we get to Death City?" Amelia asks me, her glasses shining bright.

"Well..." I stare at King for a moment. He looks so vulnerable when he's asleep, and yet, so much more mature. "Shopping. That would cheer him up some, and we need new clothes anyway. Not to mention..." I look back at Amelia. "We need to fix ourselves up some."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope it's good so far, and sorry I haven't been able to upload very much. I'd like to give my thanks to Sky Sword, for the random ideas that she gives me to put in this story (ha, there ya go). Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys could review some, give me some tips for the story, give me random ideas to put in here. And sorry about the whole past/present tense words, I'm just confused on what to put it in at the present time. Well then, I guessssss that's alllllllllll... Oh, wait, and I've also been thinking about changing the rating to M... for safety- okay, that's a lie, I just wanna put more pervy stuff in, but please, tell me!  
**

'Tiṣbaḥ 'ala kẖayr, ana baħibbak' - 'Goodnight, I love you' in Arabic (Egyptian)


End file.
